A Girl They Called Shadow DEUTSCH
by love2write1409
Summary: Galathea Stone ist Shadow, 23, unter Mutanten aufgewachsen und aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeit, sich chamäleongleich an jeden Hintergrund anzupassen, eine von Magnetos liebsten Verbündeten. Als sie erfährt, was dieser mit ihr vorhat, flieht sie ins Xavier Institute. Die X-Men misstrauen ihr. Wem kann Gal vertrauen? Zudem droht Gefahr von Sabretooth, dem Mann, den sie über alles fürchtet.
1. Bad Start

_Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sich Fanfiction besser liest, wenn die Kapitel nicht endlos lang sind, deshalb werde ich meine Kapitel möglichst kurz halten und dafür mehr Kapitel erstellen. Aber los geht's, viel Spaß! :) (Ach ja und Reviews wären echt super! Danke im Voraus!)_

**1: Bad Start**

Der Regen perlte von meiner Haut ab, als ich langsam, Schritt für Schritt, auf das große, mit Pflanzen umwachsene Tor des riesigen Gebäude zuging, das ich mich mehr an eine Villa, als an eine Schule erinnerte. Obwohl ich wusste, dass mich die meisten Augen nicht wahrnehmen würden, achtete ich darauf, dass keine Menschen auf der Straße zu sehen waren, und dass jeder meiner Schritte bedacht und leise war.  
Da war es, das Schild.  
Xaviers Schule für besonders begabte Kinder.  
Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter und ließ meine Tarnung fallen. Dann drückte ich den Klingelknopf. Ich kam mir so … normal vor.  
Wenig später öffnete sich das Tor und ein älterer Herr im Rollstuhl tauchte direkt vor mir auf. Wortlos bedeutete er mir, ihm zu folgen, und ich erschauderte.  
Auf dem Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer, der mir unglaublich lang erschien, versuchte ich mich einfach nicht darüber zu wundern, dass er mir persönlich die Tür geöffnet hatte und vermutlich bereits über alles bescheid wusste. Wie dieser Vollidiot von Helfershelfer von Lensherr mir seine Krallen an den Hals gehalten hatte. Wie ich meinen linken Mittelfinger verloren hatte. Ironisch, wenn man es überdachte, war doch dieser Finger meine Lieblingswaffe gegen ihn gewesen. Trotzdem bezweifelte ich, dass er mir ihn deshalb abgebissen hatte.  
Mein Blick wanderte über die hölzernen Vertäfelungen der Wände zum Verband an meiner Hand. Das Blut hatte erneut die Mullbinden durchtränkt und sich am Rand schon wieder getrocknet dunkel abgesetzt. Egal.  
Eine Tür öffnete sich links von mir und mein Vorgänger rangierte sein Gefährt hindurch, bevor ich ihm so unauffällig wie möglich folgen konnte. Was mir nicht schwerfiel, Tarnung war meine „Gabe".  
Der Raum war größer, als er von außen erschien. Vor der verglasten Fensterwand stand ein Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Türme von Aktenordnern und Stiften erhoben, doch sie waren ordentlich aufgeräumt. Links daneben stand eine Tafel, grün, wie es sie anscheinend in Schulen gab, und auf sie waren auch mit Kreide irgendwelche physikalischen Formeln geschreiben worden, die ich nicht verstand. Die hohen Regale an den Wände warfen entgegen aller Vermutungen kaum Schatten in den hellen Raum, was das ordentliche Büro sehr viel einladender erscheinen ließ.  
Wir waren nicht allein. Vor dem Schreibtisch standen drei weitere Personen, wobei eine eher auf der Kante des Tisches herumlümmelte, während die anderen beiden mit verschränkten Armen gerade dastanden.  
Der Mann im Rollstuhl sah nachdenklich zu mir hoch. Ich versuchte alle Emotionen, die mir Erik Lensherr versucht hatte, über ihn einzureden, zu verdrängen, doch so ganz wollte es nicht klappen. Mit der Glatze und der Hakennase, die im Kontrast zu seinen liebenswürdigen Augen stand jedoch erinnerte er mich an meinen Großvater – oder zumindest den Mann, den man mir als meinen Großvater vorgestellt hatte. Weiß Gott, wer der Kerl wirklich war, aber ich mochte ihn.  
Professor Xavier kann Gedanken lesen, erinnerte ich mich. Das tat er wahrscheinlich gerade. Ich riss meinen Blick von ihm los und musterte die hinter ihm stehenden Personen. Es war merkwürdig, dass ich zwei von ihnen bereits kannte, obwohl wir uns noch nie persönlich getroffen hatten. Wie klein die Welt doch ist, spöttelte eine ironische Stimme in meinem Kopf, die weit aus mutiger klang, als ich war.  
Cyclops trug seine Sonnenbrille, wie immer, doch ich wusste, dass er mich von oben bis unten genau musterte. Unruhig zog ich meine Lederjacke zurück. Der Mann zu Professor Xaviers Rechten grinste. Wolverine trug eine ähnliche Jacke wie ich und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er ein wenig weiter abseits von Cyclops, dem Professor und dem dunkelhaarigen Teenagermädchen stand, vermutete ich, dass er mit keinem hier an der Schule sonderlich gut klar kam. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, und anstatt des erst erhofften Grinsens erntete ich einen tötenden Blick. Wie gut, dass das bei ihm wirklich nur eine Redewendung war.  
Vielleicht war meine Entscheidung ja doch nicht so gut gewesen?  
Diese missbilligenden Blicke waren einfach grausam.  
„Chameleon?"  
Ein Schaudern durchfuhr mich, als ich die genauso freundlich wie auch abwertend klingende Stimme des Professors hörte.  
„Ich nenne mich jetzt Shadow.", erklärte ich so ruhig wie möglich. „Gefällt mir besser."  
„Magneto nannte dich Chameleon."  
Jetzt pass bloß auf deine Worte auf, Gal! „Chameleon ist tot.", sagte ich knapp. „Und Shadow erstand aus der Asche. Ich bin freiwillig hier, falls es das ist, was Sie wissen wollten. Ich wurde nicht geschickt."  
„Du bist überhaupt nicht gut auf meinen alten Freund zu sprechen.", kommentierte der Professor leise kichernd, und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er eine Antwort wollte, oder nicht. „Es gab Vorfälle.", erwiderte ich sicherheitshalber kurz angebunden. „Ich kämpfe nicht mehr für ihn."  
„Für uns auch nicht." Ich drehte den Kopf und starrte Cyclops mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
„Ich muss mich euch nicht anschließen. Ich kann auch draußen warten bis -"  
„Ruhig, Kinder, ruhig." Beschwichtigend hob Xavier die Hände.  
„Ausnahmsweise gebe ich dir recht.", hörte ich Wolverine zu Cyclops gewandt sagen. „Du gehörst hier nicht her." Der letzte Teil war an mich gerichtet.  
Bevor ich mir einen boshaften Kommentar unterdrücken musste, ging der Professor erneut dazwischen. „Lass gut sein, Logan." Aha. Wolverine hieß also mit bürgerlichem Namen Logan. „Es ist besser, wenn ihr drei jetzt geht."  
Hätte Cyclops nicht diese Brille getragen, er hätte für alle sichtbar die Augen verdreht. So jedoch entfuhr ihm nur ein genervter Seufzer. Dennoch verließ er den Raum den anderen beiden voran.  
„Wolverine und Cyclops also.", bemerkte ich, als die drei das Büro verlassen hatten, das Mädchen zu meiner Verwunderung einfach durch die Tür. Wenigstens kannte ich jetzt ihre Mutation. „Wieso waren die hier?"  
„Du fühlst dich unwohl, wenn andere Menschen in deiner Nähe sind, nicht wahr?", hakte der Professor anstatt einer Antwort nach. Ich hasste Gegenfragen.  
„Offensichtlich."  
„Weswegen?"  
„Weswegen waren die beiden hier? Und das Mädchen?"  
„Logan und Scott haben mich über den Vorfall mit Sabretooth informiert und Kitty … Es ist schwierig, sie sich vom Leib zu halten." Er lächelte verschmitzt. Mein Gesicht blieb jedoch wie eingefroren. Wo war der Haken an seiner offenen Höflichkeit?  
„Und was machen Sie jetzt mit mir? Haben Sie irgendeine Art Mutantengefängnis für Magnetos Anhänger hier an Ihrer Schule?"  
„Himmel, nein. Ich würde dich gerne hier behalten, doch nicht gegen deinen Willen. Es steht dir frei zu gehen, doch mir schien, als zögest du in Betracht, die Seiten zu wechseln."  
„Hab ich schon.", sagte ich schnell. „Mental meine ich. Meine Einstellung ..."  
„Gut." Er nickte nachdenklich. „Ich werde dir ein Zimmer geben lassen, doch ich werde dich eine Weile beobachten. Du hast sechs Jahre mit Erik Lensherr zusammen gearbeitet, man weiß nie. Bitte nimm mir das nicht krumm."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte innerlich. Trotzdem war unter ständiger Beobachtung zu stehen immer noch besser als das, was Magneto mir hatte antun wollen. „Ich danke Ihnen." Und ich tat es wirklich. Mir kam es wirklich vor, als hätte ich mich in den Tagen, die ich auf der Flucht gewesen war, ein wenig geändert. Noch letzte Woche hätte Cyclops – oder Scott, wie ihn der Professor nannte – seine Missbilligung mir gegenüber bitter bereut. Schließlich hatte ich bereits Auseinandersetzungen mit ihm und wusste, dass er seine Brille kaum absetzte, und einem somit selten gefährlich werden konnte. Logan wäre das größere Problem gewesen, aber nicht mal er konnte gegen etwas kämpfen, dass er nicht sah. Jetzt jedoch, hier und heute, konnte ich meine Aggressionen stoppen, als sie ein wenig in mir aufbrodelten, und sie verdrängen. Ein wenig war ich stolz, doch ein wenig kam ich mir vor wie eine stumme Ein-Mann-Selbsthilfegruppe.

Ich konnte seinen Atem im Nacken spüren und den leicht fauligen Geruch, den er absonderte, riechen, noch bevor ich ihn sah. Ich drehte mich um, wobei mir meine Haare leicht ins Gesicht flogen und meine Sicht ein wenig verminderten. Da stand er vor mir, unrasiert mit langen Haaren und den durchweg dunklen Augen, grinste mich an wie ein wildes Tier auf der Suche nach Nahrung.  
„Was willst du?", fragte ich kalt und versucht dabei so gelangweilt zu klingen wie möglich, auch ziemlich überheblich, wenn man es genauer betrachtete.  
„Magneto ist bereit." Seine Stimme jagte mir jedes Mal Angst ein, vor allem, weil er so selten sprach.  
„Ich werde nich kommen."  
„Oh doch, das wirst du."  
„Nein." Meine Stimme klang fester und bestimmter, als sie sich in meinem Kopf anhörte.  
„Nicht so aufbrausend, Prinzessin.", schnarrte er und ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als er den und zu einem noch weiteren Lachen aufriss und all seine spitzen Zähne entblößte …  
Ich fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Mit einem der vielen Kissen wischte ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn, während meine andere Hand panisch nach dem Lichtschaler tastete. Verdammt. Wieso verfolgte mich dieser Abend so sehr?  
„Du bist in Sicherheit. Du bist hier. Sicher.", flüsterte ich genau in dem Moment, in dem das Licht anging.  
Mein Zimmer erschien mir selbst jetzt mitten in der Nacht und mit zugezogenen Gardinen noch freundlich und einladend. Früher hatte ich solche von Natur aus komfortablen Räume gehasst, da sie die Sichtweise auf Dinge, die hier noch passieren konnten, einfach krümmte. Streich ein Zimmer schwarz und wenn ein Mord passiert ist es nicht so schlimm, da es eh jeder erwartet hat.  
Doch dieses Zimmer liebte ich. Ich brauchte die Abwechslung. Und nach der ständigen Panik der letzten Tage war dieses Zimmer einladender als alles andere. Keine dunklen Ecken, hinter denen Magnetos Häscher warten könnten, einfach nur ein rechteckiges Schlafzimmer mit einem riesigen Bett, einem vollen Bücherregal und einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Perfekt.  
Ich knipste das Licht wieder aus. Sofort kehrten die schrecklichen Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge zurück.  
Sabretooth öffnete das Maul, um hysterisch zu lachen. Mein toter Finger fiel zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und ich wich ihm angeekelt aus, während ich noch wie in Trance schreiend die stark blutende Lücke an meiner linken Hand betrachtete.  
Halt! Stop! Licht an!  
Wie ein Mantra begann ich es vor mich hin zu murmeln. „Du bist sicher, keiner ist hier. Du bist sicher, keiner ist hier. Du bist sicher ..."  
Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass mir ausgerechnet Sabertooth eines Tages so viel Angst einjagen würde. Schließlich hatte ich ihn immer für dumm gehalten und berechenbar. Ein leichter Gegner.  
Die Lautstärke meines verängstigten Keuchens verwunderte mich selbst. Noch nie hatte ich mich so hastig und laut atmen gehört. Noch immer zitternd schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett und ließ meine Füße auf dem Boden nieder. Der Teppich fühlte sich unter meinen Füßen angenehm weich an, als ich langsam zum Bücherregal hinüber ging. Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf überflog ich die Buchrücken.  
Derjenige, der vor mir in diesem Zimmer gewohnt hatte, war offensichtlich ein Schüler gewesen, leicht daraus zu schließen, dass die Titel der Bücher auf Jugendromane und Fantasygeschichten hinwiesen.  
Im untersten Regal fand ich dann jedoch etwas, was mir mehr zusagte, nämlich ein paar alte Klassiker. Tolkien, Dickens, Lewis, Baum … die Liste war endlos.  
Ich fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die verstaubten Rücken der alten Wälzer. Es fühlte sich so vertraut an. Lensherr hatte einmal gesagt, unterbewusste Déjà-vus wären ein sicheres Zeichen, etwas über die Vergangenheit herauszufinden. Und ich wusste nicht viel über die Zeit vor Magneto. Zu viele Lügen hatte meine angebliche Mutter mir erzählt, mich zu weit von meinem wahren Charakter entfernt. Je stärker ich mich auf die Bücher konzentrierte, desto mehr klang mein Hass auf diese Frau ab. Hatte ich früher vielleicht gerne gelesen? Seit Ewigkeiten hatte ich kein Buch mehr in die Hand genommen.  
Mit spitzen Fingern zog ich eine Ausgabe von Oliver Twist aus dem Regal. Es war bekannt, das wusste ich, und düster, doch gelesen hatte ich es noch nicht.  
Ich tapste zu meinem Bett zurück, schlug die erste Seite auf und ließ mich von der Geschichte in den Bann ziehen.


	2. How Not To Make Friends

_Hallo :) Hier kommt das zweite Kapitel, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! X Annika_

**Kapitel 2: How not to make friends**

Als die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne mir in die Augen stachen, erwachte ich. Ja, ich war eingeschlafen! Ein wenig war ich froh, dass ich überhaupt Schlaf abbekommen hatte, doch hauptsächlich fiel mir an diesem Morgen nur ein Stein vom Herzen, weil ich es geschafft hatte, den Rest der Nach ohne Albträume zu verbringen.

Ich hob das Exemplar von _Oliver Twist_ auf, das neben meinen dreckverkrusteten Stiefeln auf dem Boden lag.

Ich zog mir leicht abwesend das kratzende Nachthemd über den Kopf, dass mir der Professor zum Schlafen in die Hand gedrückt hatte und ging ins Bad.

Die bunten Fließen an der Wand formten ein Mosaik mit Kampfszenen mehrerer Mutanten, was ich zwar schön, aber auch irgendwie traurig fand. Hatte der Erbauer dieses Badezimmers geahnt, dass schon bald ein Mutantenkrieg ausbrechen würde? Oder war es für ihn nur eine interessante Vorstellung gewesen? Schließlich war dieses Haus vermutlich vor Magnetos und Xaviers erstem ernsthaften Zusammenstoß erbaut worden.

Ich studierte die insektengleichen Fühler und krakenartigen Arme zweier kämpfender Mutanten, während ich mich meiner Unterwäsche entledigte. Nur schwer konnte ich mich von den Bildern losreißen und in die Dusche steigen, doch als das warme Wasser schließlich auf mich einprasselte, durchströmten mich wieder starke Glücksgefühle. Meine erste Dusche seit einer Woche! Ich verbrauchte fast die gesamte Seife und die Flasche Shampoo, die man mir bereit gestellt hatte. Ich sah zu, wie das Wasser zu meinen Füßen erst schwarz und rot, und dann langsam wieder klar wurde und die gesamte Kabine nach Zitrone roch und ich mich wieder sauber fühlte.

In ein Handtuch eingewickelt ließ ich Wasser ins Waschbecken, warf meine Klamotten hinein und goss den Rest der flüssigen Seife darüber. Meine Jeans waren starr vor Dreck und den Geruch meines stinkenden T-shirts nahm ich sogar noch wahr, als ich die Luft anhielt.

Ich schlüpfte in mein einziges sauber verbliebenes Kleidungsstück – ein Paar pinkfarbener Socken, die ich allein aufgrund ihrer Farbe schon hasste – und trat, mein Handtuch dicht an die Brust gedrückt, auf den Flur hinaus.

So. Wo bekam ich jetzt Klamotten her?

Gal, was auch immer du da gerade machst, es ist bescheuert!, sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, doch eine andere, die mehr nach mir klang, erwiderte einfach nur gleichgültig: Vermutlich bist du eh bald tot.

Stimmte eigentlich. Ich wunderte mich schon sehr darüber, dass man mir Asyl gewährte anstatt mich einzusperren. Schließlich war ich all die Jahre bei Magneto eine seiner teuersten Verbündeten gewesen (worauf ich im übrigen nicht stolz war, jetzt wo ich wusste, was er mit mir vorgehabt hatte!).

Ich ging ein paar Meter den Gang hinunter und klopfte an eine Zimmertür, die zumindest außen keine Klinke besaß, auf eine innere wies der silberne Metallknubbel hin. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, war dies das Zimmer des Mädchens, das durch Wände gehen konnte.

„Was?" Ihre Antwort klang genauso genervt, wie ich mich fühlte. „Bobby, wenn du das bist, es ist nicht witzig, so früh morgens an den Türen anderer Leute zu klopfen!"

„Hier ist nicht Bobby.", seufzte ich. Hatte ich ja super geschafft. Irgendwie kam mir meine Idee, mir bei jemand anderem Klamotten zu leihen, jetzt auch ziemlich unterbelichtet vor.

„Wer dann? Rogue?"

„Shadow."

Es wurde still und einen Augenblick später trat sie durch die Tür. Wie war noch einmal ihr Name? Kathy? Nein, Kitty hatte der Professor sie genannt.

Ihre Miene änderte sich zu meinem Glück relativ schnell von verärgert zu belustigt, als sie mich mit Handtuch auf dem Kopf und um die Brust gewickelt erblickte.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich brauche was zum Anziehen.", gab ich zu. „Meine Sachen sind seit über einer Woche nicht gewaschen und es -"

„Jaja." Sie fiel mir gelangweilt ins Wort. „Warte hier."

Kurze Zeit später kehrte sie mit einem Stapel dunkelblauer Kleider wieder zurück. „Zieh das an." Sie drückte mir alles in die Hand, doch als ich mich so freundlich wie möglich bedankte, winkte sie nur in Richtung meines Zimmers und ging rückwärts in ihres zurück.

Soviel zum Thema Gastfreundlichkeit.

Anders als erwartet passte mir der enge Anzug perfekt. Er war eng anliegend und hatte auf der Brust ein rot-schwarzes X-Abzeichen aufgenäht. X-Men. Ob ich das überhaupt tragen durfte? Ein wenig verunsichert warf ich mir meine Lederjacke über und zog meine Stiefel an, schnappte mir mein Buch und machte ich auf, die Schule ein wenig zu erkunden.

Die Gänge kamen mir endlos lang vor, mit Unmengen von Türen, und für eine Weile sah alles gleich aus. Es erinnerte mich an das alte Herrenhaus irgendwo in Europa, in dem ich einen Großteil meiner Kindheit verbracht hatte, die Wände dunkelbraun mit gelegentlich einem Gemälde oder einer Lampe. Ich hätte all meine Giftspritzen, die ich in den Seiten meiner Stiefel vertsteckte, darauf verwettet, dass sich hinter diesen Vertäfelungen irgendwo Geheimgänge verborgen hielten.

Doch als ich einige Male links abgebogen war, stand ich vor einer großen und allem Anschein nach sehr dicken Metalltür, die sich ähnlich der Glasschiebetüren in Kaufhäusern von selbst öffnete, als ich davor stand. Sie führte mich in eine kleine Kammer mit vielen Knöpfen, doch bevor ich deren Beschriftungen zu entziffern versuchen konnte, machte der Aufzug einen Satz und ließ mich langsam nach unten.

Als ich ihn verließ, stand ich wieder in einem langen Korridor, doch dieser hier war unterirdisch und schien aus reinem Metall zu bestehen. Rechts und links waren kleine Ecken in den Wänden, der gesamte Gang erschien sechseckig.

Ich machte ein paar Schritte und musste mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass jeder meiner Schritte einen hellen klaren Klang in den Raum freisetzte, und das, obwohl ich noch nicht einmal Absätze trug. Ich hielt inne und lauschte.

Ich hörte leise, sich entfernende Schritte.

Wie einen Schild fuhr ich meine Tarnung hoch, stellte meine Zellen auf Anpassung um. Innerhalb von Millisekunden besaß jeder noch so kleine Teil meines Körpers die Farbe und Struktur der Metallwand zu meiner linken. Selbst das Buch, das ich aus mitgenommen hatte, um mich irgendwohin zurück zu ziehen, glich einem kleinen Chamäleon.

_„__Chameleon!"_

_„__Ich komme, Mutter!" Ich sprang von der Schaukel und landete unsanft im heißen Sand. Auf dem Weg nach drinnen schnappte ich mir noch meine Schuhe._

_Die Tür zu der alten Holzvilla knarrte leise, als ich die Klinke hinunterdrückte und sie öffnete. Am Ende des Ganges, wo sich der nächste Türrahmen, der zur Küche, befand, konnte ich den Rockzipfel meiner Mutter sehen, der auf und ab wippte. Vermutlich unterhielt sie sich gerade. So leise wie möglich schloss ich die Tür wieder hinter mir, machte ein paar kleine Schritte näher heran und lauschte._

_„__Wenn du sie weiter bei ihrem Mutantennamen nennst, wissen bald alle, was wir sind, Kayla!" Die männliche Stimme klang heiser._

_„__Na und?" Meine Mutter. „Chameleon alleine wäre stärker, als die gesamte Nachbarschaft zusammen!"_

_„__Wir müssen vorsichtig sein! So etwas gefällt den Leuten nicht."_

_„__Mutanten sind so viel besser als diese Nichtsnutze, und das weißt du Erik!"_

_„__Aber ich brauche meine Mutanten lebend!" Den letzten Teil schrie Erik Lensherr schon fast heraus. „Und ihr seid stark!"_

So schnell wie die Erinnerung gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Ich war sechs Jahre alt gewesen, als ich Magneto das erste Mal begegnet war. Kayla Stone, eine Telepathin mit der Spezialität, den Gefühlszustand anderer Menschen zu verändern, hatte ihn mir vorgstellt. Damals war ich noch fest davon ausgegangen, dass sie meine Mutter war. Einen Gedanke daran, dass ungefähr eine Viertelstunde nach diesem Zusammentreffen die halbe Straße in die Luft geflogen war und wir von Tallahassee nach Cardiff hatten ziehen müssen, verschwendete ich erst gar nicht. Schließlich war es zehn Jahre später auch meine Entscheidung gewesen, wieder zurück in die Staaten zu kehren und mich Magnetos Mutantenarmee anzuschließen. Und den kleinen Straßenkampf hatte ich ja überlebt, was wollte ich mehr?

Ich ging weiter den Gang entlang, so nah an der Wand wie möglich, da das meine Tarnung verstärkte. Nach wenigen Dutzend Metern tauchte auf der anderen Seite des Ganges eine Tür auf, welche aufschwang, als hätte sie meine Anwesenheit gespürt. Ich hatte mich jedoch getäuscht und heraus spazierte eine Frau mit kurzem roten Haar, der ich noch nie begegnet war, dicht gefolgt von Charles Xavier. Sie gingen stumm nebeneinander her, doch aus einem früheren Gespräch mit Magneto wusste ich, dass die angestrengte Miene, die der Professor auch jetzt wieder an den Tag legte, bedeutete, dass er über Telepathie mit anderen Gedanken austauschte – und dass er in diesem Zustand die Gedanken aller anwesenden Personen leise hören konnte, ohne dass es möglich war, sie abzuschalten!

Fuck.

Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund, gleichzeitig mit der rothaarigen Frau, die nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und genau in meine Richtung blickte.

Ich zwang mich selbst mit allen mir und meinem Körper möglichen Mitteln, ruhig zu bleiben und den Schutzgrad meiner Tarnung zu verstärken, denn aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass ich vor allem für telepathisch veranlagte Mutanten nach einiger zeit leicht zu sehen war.

„Ist sie es?" Der Professor legte den Kopf schief und sah der Frau ins Gesicht.

„Sie steht hier irgendwo herum und denkt, wir finden sie nicht.", kam die knurrende Antwort der Rothaarigen. Vermutlich sprachen die beiden gerade diese Sätze nicht in Gedanken, damit ich sie hören konnte und sie mir Angst machen konnten.

„Ganz richtig." Mir gefror das Blut in den Adern, als die Frau auf meine gedachte, indirekte Frage antwortete. „Los, zeig dich."

„Jean, wir lesen nicht die Gedanken von anderen Leuten." Professor Xavier nestelte an seinem Schlips herum. „Lass sie. Sie kann keines der Labore betreten, soviel ist sicher."

„Das stimmt." Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich Jean wieder zum Professor um. Sie war spürbar enttäuscht.

„Gehen wir. Sie wird ihren Weg hinauf schon selber finden." Ich spürte ein Klicken in meinem Kopf und das Bild des Professors, der mir zublinzelte, tauchte vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Ich schüttelte mich. Sah so etwa Telekommunikation aus?

Erst als ich den Aufzug sich im oberen Stockwerk öffnen hörte, entledigte ich mich meiner Tarnung und verließ so schnell wie möglich den Laborgang.


	3. Nightcrawler's Return

_Hallihallo, ich bin's wieder! Dieses hier ist definitiv ein wichtiges Kapitel für den Rest der Story! Hoffentlich gefällt es euch, hinterlasst doch bitte ein Review! :) Annika_

**Kapitel 3: Nightcrawler's return**

Man sprach hier im Institut von mir stets nur in der dritten Person, oder noch besser, nur von „ihr", egal ob ich anwesend war oder nicht, das fiel mir in den nächsten Tagen auf.

Ob jemand sie gesehen hatte (Sorry, aber das ist wohl das dämlichste Wortspiel, das ich jemals gehört hatte!).

Ob man ihr vertrauen konnte.

Ob jemand mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

Oder noch besser: Wieviel Neues Magneto jetzt eigentlich über die X-Men erfuhr.

Dieser egozentrische Haufen von Vollidioten. Vermutlich hatte von ihnen nie einer einen Fehler gemacht. Gut zugegeben, sich Magneto anzuschließen _war_ aus dem Jetzt betrachtet ziemlich falsch, doch wie sollten Charles Xavier und seine Mutanten jemals mehr über mich herausfinden und alle ihre Fragen beamtworten, wenn keine von ihnen mit mir sprach? Oder es auch nur in Beracht zog?

Na gut, ein paar Gespräche hatte ich über die Tage doch geführt, doch sie waren entweder von sehr gehässiger Natur (mit der schrecklichen Hexe Jean Grey) oder zu meinem Spiegelbild über alles, was ich hier so erlebte.

Kinderbuchklassiker lesen.

Rauf und runter.

Den gesamten Tag.

Als ich mit _Oliver Twist _abschloss, begann ich _Anne auf Green Gables_, dann_ Moby Dick_, arbeitete mich anschließend durch _Alice im Wunderland_, den _Zauberer von Oz_ und den _Kleinen Hobbit. _Als ich nach anderthalb Wochen durchgängigen Lesens nur noch _Pu der Bär _in der Hand hielt, war ich kurz davor, wieder einen der guten alten Galathea-Wutasubrüche zu bekommen, zu meiner Zeit bei Magneto gut und gerne der einzige Zustand gewesen, in dem ich Sabretooth hätte gefährlich werden können.

Schön, ich war hier in der Schule sicher, doch ich war zu alt, um in die eigentlichen Klassen zu gehen und es erschien mir zu peinlich, den Professor darum zu bitten.

Ich sehnte mich nach einem Abenteuer, oder zumindest nach etwas Abwechslung!

Ich bekam sie an meinem neunzehnten Tag im Institut in Form eines gedanklichen Aufrufes des Professors an alle volljährigen Mutanten im Institut, der somit auch mich erreichte.

_Nightcrawler ist zurück. Kommt in mein Büro._

Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wer oder was dieser Nightcrawler war, doch ich tippte auf einen Mutanten, der irgendwo auf einer Mission gewesen war und augrunddessen begrüßt werden sollte. Ich verstand nur nicht so ganz, welche Rolle ich dabei spielen sollte.

Klar, ich hatte zwei Theorien, aber die eine war unwahrscheinlich, die andere geradzu unmenschlich.

Entweder die X-Men vertrauten mir jetzt oder sie wollten mich wie ein Stück Fleisch vor anderen ihrer Art ausstellen.

Ich betrat das Arbeitszimmer von Professor Xavier eingequetscht zwischen Wolverine, der einzige, der mir hin und wieder mal einen Blick schenkte, und Storm, mit der ich bis jetzt nur eine Unterhaltung geführt hatte, und die lag drei Jahre zurück und wir waren nach einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Mutantenjäger an die Wand gefesselt beide mehr oder weniger in einer misslichen Lage gewesen. Deshalb glaubte ich nicht daran, dass Storm mir gegenüber sonderlich negativ eingestellt war. Positiv vermutlich auch nicht, aber so neutral war sie immerhin besser als der Rest.

Das erste Mal sah ich alle Mutanten der X-Men in einem Raum versammelt.

Jean Grey und Scott Summers alias Cyclops standen gegen die Tafel gelehnt da, Hand in Hand. Beide funkelten mich böse an, als ich ihnen einen kuzen Blick zuwarf, was ich am liebsten mit einer hinausgestreckten Zunge erwidert hätte, doch mit 23 erschien mir das dann doch ein wenig _zu_ kindisch (auch wenn sich die beiden meiner Meinung nach auch nicht gerade erwachsener verhielten!).

Zu Scotts Linken stand, lässig gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt ein Mann Anfang dreißig, der sich wohl mit Logan einen Coolnesswettkampf lieferte. Seine langen dunklen Haare fielen ihm größtenteils ins Gesicht, obwohl er sie mit einem Band im Nacken als Pferdeschwanz zu bändigen versucht hatte. Er trug einen braunen Mantel mit zu langen Ärmeln, der ihm bis auf die Knöchel hinunterreichte. Zwischen den Fingern drehte er einen Stapel Spielkarten hin und her. Er war Franzose (glaube ich) und sein Name lautete Remy LeBeau, als Mutant Gambit. Er wohnte nicht weit von Xaviers Schule entfernt und kreuzte alle paar Tage hier auf, sonst verbrachte er seine Zeit anscheinend in den umliegenden Casinos und brachte die Leute mithilfe seiner Kräfte um ihr Geld. Worin genau seine Mutation bestand, war mir nicht klar, doch offenbar spielten Pokerkarten dabei eine bevorzugte Rolle. Ich fand ihn ehrlich gesagt ziemlich interessant und attraktiv, doch er hatte diesen bestimmten Blick, mit dem er zwar jeden gerne anfunkelte, der mich einfach nervös machte und sich anfühlte wie tausend kleine Stromschläge überall am Körper.

Neben ihm hatte sich Storm Platz gemacht. Das weiße Haar perfekt glatt wie immer und sie stand gerade wie ein Stock, offensichtlich darum bemüht, ihrer Vorbildfunktion, die sie bei den Schülern als Lehrerin innerhielt, auch bei den anderen Mutanten zu vertreten.

Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sie mir, mich auf dem Stuhl neben ihr nieder zu lassen. Ich folgte ihrer stummen Bitte und setzte mich, mit einem perfekten Blick auf den Zigarre rauchenden Logan, der an der Tür stehen geblieben war und sich mit Gambit Blickduelle lieferte, jedoch gleichzeitig aufmerksam den Professor fixierte, der vor dem Halbkreis aus Mutanten seinen Platz eingenommen hatte.

Etwas in mir war ziemlich gespannt auf den Neuen – oder sollte ich sagen Rückkehrer? – andererseits jedoch war ich mir sicher, dass er nicht anders war als alle anderen hier im Raum und somit nichts, was ich verpasste.

Das Gruseligste an ihm war jedoch, dass er uns so lange warten ließ und alle im Raum sich einfach nur anschwiegen.

Doch dann ...

Ich zuckte zusammen.

Direkt neben mir tauchte plötzlich aus dem Nichts ein groß gewachsener Mann auf, eine Wolke aus dunkelblauem Nebel hinterlassend.

Noch immer schlug mir mein Herz bis in den Hals, als er mit federndem Gang auf den Professor zutrat und ihm freundlich die Hand schüttelte. Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, das mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Klar, er war ein Mutant und dazu offenbar noch ein Teleporter, doch er schien nicht einmal direkt _menschlich _zu sein.

Zwar hatte er die Statur eines normalen schlanken jungen Mannes, doch auf Höhe des Steißbeins ragte ein langer spitz zulaufender Schwanz aus seiner Hose, der einem Pfeil gleich endete. Zudem schien er dunkelblaue Haut zu haben, der Farbe dieses Schwanzes und auch der Hand, die nicht gerade die des Professors ergriffen hatte, nach zu schließen. Und als wäre es nicht genug besaß diese Hand auch nur drei Finger, zwei normale und einen Daumen, alle davon dick und rund.

Einen noch größerer Schauder jagte er mir doch über den Rücken, als er sich umdrehte, um die anderen X-Men zu grüßen, die um mich herum standen.

Sein Kopf war nicht etwa entstellt, die feinen Narben, die Zeichen in sein Geisicht schrieben, verliehen ihm sogar etwas mystisches und machten ihn damit fast genauso attraktiv, wie ich Logan und Remy LeBeau insgeheim fand, doch seine Augen waren gelb und seine Zähne spitz. Aber er hatte etwas an sich, dass mir großen Respekt vor ihm brachte. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er so aussah, wie ich mir einen Dämonen vorstellte?

Zu diesem fast schon kriegerischen Aussehen passten der Nadelstreifenanzug und die feinen Schuhe, die er trug, einfach nicht.

Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit Storm und den anderen und ich war verblüfft, dass seine Stimme so klar und freundlich klang. Doch was mich noch viel mehr überraschte – und die anderen allem Anschein nach auch – war, dass er mir vor dem Verlassen des Raumes kurz zunickte.


End file.
